Lloyd Waterman
Lloyd Waterman is the owner of Waterman Cable and the boss of Cleveland Brown. At home, he is a well-to-do aristocrat, with a large mansion. He is married to Lydia Waterman. Despite this, he is a closeted homosexual, with a lust for his employee, Terry Kimple. Biography In "Birth of a Salesman", Mr. Waterman made his first appearance, when Tim introduced Cleveland to the workplace, in hopes of getting him a job as a telemarketer. Mr. Waterman was initially disturbed by Cleveland's being black, but changed for the better, once seeing how good Cleveland was at making sales. Cleveland and Terry crashed the company truck, while drunk, leading Cleveland to the verge of getting fired. Cleveland found out that Mr. Waterman was sexually attracted to Terry, and he parlayed this into getting himself his job back, only now, he bargained to work alongside Terry as an in-the-road cable installer. And just out of the sake of generosity, he got Mr. Waterman to start respecting Tim some more. Just then, Tim pumped his fist and accidentally knocked down a bunch of cubicle walls like doors, and instantly got himself fired. In "Field of Streams", Cleveland and Terry needed the money to reconstruct a ballpark at Stoolbend High School, and Terry managed to get it from Mr. Waterman, simply by asking for it. Terry said the task was so simple, he basically "reached into his pocket and took it". A cutaway gag revealed that Mr. Waterman made Terry take the money out of his pocket, so he could derive some sexual pleasure from him touching his butt. In "A Cleveland Brown Christmas", Mr. Waterman hosted a business Christmas party at his house and Cleveland brought his family. Rallo noticed how all of Mr. Waterman's servants were shirtless men, and was quick to find out, he was gay. Interestingly, this is when it was revealed that Mr. Waterman had a wife, named Lydia Waterman, who was unknowingly playing the role of his "beard". During a montage in "The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool", Cleveland got a rousing scoff from him for dressing so stupidly at work. In "Terry Unmarried", Mr. Waterman was disappointed and heartbroken to find out that Terry had a boyfriend, who he soon planned on marrying. From here on, Mr. Waterman no longer made sexual passes at Terry, knowing it would get him nowhere. In "A Walk Down Cleveland Lane", it was revealed that Mr. Waterman used to be Cleveland and Terry's teacher, back in high school, but neither of them remembered him, because he was so boring. Unlike the present, Mr. Waterman thought that Terry was ugly in the past, but his opinions of him strongly changed, once Terry exited the rough stages of puberty, and entered adulthood. This must have been long before he discovered he was gay, as he taught the kids that homosexuality was wrong and also proposed to Lydia Waterman. In "Who Done Did It?", Mr. Waterman killed his wife and almost got away with it, if it wasn't for LeVar, Junior, and Rallo cracking the case. Mr. Waterman's reasons for doing this was so that he could end his hellish marriage and run away with his homosexual lover, Mr. Coroner. The two were arrested and taken to jail for a year. That entire year passed at the end of the episode, and the two had been released and sent back to their normal lives again. Episode Appearances *Birth of a Salesman *Good News Bear *From Fatness to Fitness *The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb *Field of Streams *Da Doggone Daddy Daughter Dinner Dance *Gone With the Wind *A Cleveland Brown Christmas *The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Buried Pleasure *Crime Don't Pay *You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Little Man on Campus *I'm a Midnight Joker *Mother-In-Law Fiasco *A Short Story and a Tall Tale *Beer Walk! *Terry Unmarried *Frapp Attack! *Like a Boss *Ship-rect *Your Show of Shows *Yemen Party (Mentioned) *All You Can Eat *There Goes El Neighborhood (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Women in the Workplace *Das Shrimp Boot *'Til Deaf (Cameo) *Skip Day (Cameo) *Jesus Walks *Die Semi-Hard (Die-Hard Version) *A Walk Down Cleveland Lane (Younger Version) *Hustle N Bros *To the Mex *Who Done Did It? *Flush of Genius *Brownsized *Wide World of Cleveland Show (Japanese Version) *Here Comes the Bribe (Non-Speaking Cameo) *California Dreamin' (Stand In) *Cleveland Moves Out Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Waterman Cable Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Racists Category:LGBT Category:Aristocrats Category:Grizzlys Category:Seniors Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Waterman Family